


So I Might Catch the Gleam of Your Eyes

by LauraHollis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop au gOD BLESS AMERICA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraHollis/pseuds/LauraHollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Lawrence works with a puppy, or so it seems. Laura Hollis is the best co worker she ask for, though she’s a bit excitable. She covers for her when Danny’s stuck at a game that runs late, knows her coffee order by heart, and helps her deal with her terrible boss.</p>
<p>And Danny is completely in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Might Catch the Gleam of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Carmilla fic. Onesided Danny/Laura, some Hollstein at the end. You can say hey to me on tumblr at lolaperry.co.vu :)

She’s small, blonde, and over-eager about basically everything.

Danny Lawrence works with a puppy, or so it seems. Laura Hollis is the best co worker she ask for, though she’s a bit excitable. She covers for her when Danny’s stuck at a game that runs late, knows her coffee order by heart, and helps her deal with her terrible boss.

And Danny is completely in love with her.

Laura writes the customer’s name on the cup and wishes them a good day, then leans back against the counter. “I feel like this is the first second we’ve had to breathe all day. If I wasn’t around so much caffeine, I’d need a nap.” she laughs, and Danny revels in the sound.

“Right? You look beat, Hollis.” the ginger wipes down the counter with a rag, grinning at her. “Yet, you still manage to look stunning.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “You’re too sweet, Dan-- oh! Kirsh!” Her eyes light up and she runs from behind the counter to hug the large man.

“Hey, L.” his grin goofy, he picks her up slightly. “How’s work treating you?” Kirsh sets her down and ruffles her hair slightly.

“I’m holding up. Thank god for Danny, though. Best coworker I could ask for. She can reach everything in the cabinets.”

Danny waves and forces herself to smile; he waves back happily.

She focuses back on wiping the already sparkling counter, and Laura doesn’t notice.

“I gotta get back, but I’ll see you at dinner, tonight. I’m making your favorite.”

“Oh, you will _definitely_ see me there.” Laura giggles, kissing his cheek.

Danny clenches her teeth, but when her tiny coworker comes back behind the counter and chats with her about her plans for the weekend, she can’t help but smile, even though she wants to cry.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Brody, or ‘Kirsh’, as Laura calls him, comes in every Saturday without fail to visit Laura. Danny tries to ignore it. _Maybe she’s bi_ , she’ll let herself hope, but knows she’s really just grasping at straws.

She’s helping a regular, now; the punk one with too much eyeliner who never ceases to stop looking at Laura like she wants to eat her. Doesn’t she see how flustered it makes her? Danny wants to step in, but every time she tries, Laura insists she will handle it. It doesn’t quell Danny’s anger, though, and one day, while Laura’s in the bathroom and the café is nearly empty, she approaches her.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but I can get you banned for harassment if you don’t keep your--... your _seduction_ eyes to yourself. Laura isn’t interested.” Her height is intimidating, she hopes. But, it seems to have no affect on the girl. Her lips curl into a wry smile.

“Well, aren’t you the knight in shining armor?” her tone is belittling, dripping in sin. She takes another slow sip of her coffee and runs her eyes over Danny. “So. You _really_ think I’m bothering dear Laura? Well, Xena… have you got another thing coming.” The pale girl smirks again, shaking her head. She left the shop, coffee in hand, as Laura came back behind the counter.

“Where’d she go?” she asks, frowning, “The girl who was sitting over there?”

Danny shrugs, innocently as possible.

They spend the rest of their shift together, but something seems off about Laura. Something’s not right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Laura’s laughing and smiling and it’s all that _stupid boy’s fault._

She’s sick of it. The way she feels when she so obviously can’t make Laura happy herself. Why does the universe want to rub it in her face? She’s practically going insane.

And the punk rock _bitch_ is back in her usual chair.

_Great._

“Oh my gosh, so, tell me more about it! What’s life on campus like?” Laura folds her hands and leans on them, occasionally taking sips from the coffee Danny had so generously made for her. She watches them talk and shakes her head, trying to ignore them. Maybe she’s just not Laura’s type

_Yeah,_ Danny thinks to herself, cursing under her breath, _A girl._

The shop is empty, save for the three, plus herself. Danny looks over at the punk and sees her staring at Laura. _Good. Maybe she’s hurting just as much as I am._

“Danny?” Laura’s voice snaps her out of her stupor. “Danny, I don’t think you’ve ever been introduced to Brody. C’mere, it’s almost closing and we’re the only ones here. You don’t have to hide behind the counter.”

Danny reluctantly sits down. “So. Uh. Hi… Kirsh. How long have you two been dating?”

Kirsh’s coffee quite literally falls out of his hand and lands on the table, splashing onto Danny’s jeans. Laura also reacted dramatically, spitting out her coffee in surprise and spraying Kirsh’s shirt.

“Oh my god. Danny… is that… oh my _god_.” Laura chokes on her own laughter, “Kirsh is my _brother!_ ”

“Step brother, but bro, nonetheless.” he asserts, wiping coffee off of his sweater.

“Brody goes to Silas and visits me on the weekends. Oh my god, I can’t _believe_ you thought-- did I never tell you?”

Danny’s face may just be as red as her hair, but she’s smiling. “I… I thought… I should have asked. This is embarrassing.”

Punk bitch begins walking over. Danny nearly stops her, but she kisses Laura’s cheek and wrapped her arms around her.

“Oh! Hey, you. I’m glad you came over. Danny, meet Carmilla. My girlfriend.”

“Hey, Xena…” she smirks, eyebrows raised. “Gonna try to stop my seduction eyes from stealing your girl?”

Feeling the wind knocked out of her, Danny rises to her feet. “I… I’m gonna… clock out. See you Monday, Laura.”

Danny leaves with ruined jeans and a broken heart.


End file.
